The Red Dragon and the Rising Phoenix
by Ishida Mitsunari
Summary: My first Dynasty Warriors fic! During the turbulent times surrounding the end of the Han Empire two heroes arise whose destiny will be greater then they could ever imangine...
1. Prolouge

**The Red Dragon and the Rising Phoenix**

A Dynasty Warriors Tale

(((A/N: Hey everyone Ishida Mitsunari here. This is my first DW Fanfic, so please keep that in mind. This is not exactly a straight DW Fanfic; I do incorporate some stuff from History. Well on with the show, Reviews are appreciated!)))

_**Prolouge **_

_It is 184 AD. The 400 year reign of the Great Han is winding down to an end. The evil influences of the eunuchs and the spread of crooked officials and famines across the land has brought discontentment to the people. Amidst this suffering arises the figure of Zhang Jiao. A former herbal doctor, Zhang Jiao now claims that with his mystic powers, given to him by a book called the Way of Peace, he will purge the land of corruption. Unhappy with their lives thousands upon thousands of poor people flock to Zhang Jiao's banner. To show their new allegiance these new followers bound their heads with a yellow turban, thus giving their movement its name: the Yellow Turbans. When news leaks of a planned rebellion to the Imperial Court in Luoyang, Zhang Jiao knows he must act now or risk losing everything. All over China the followers of the 'Way of Peace' rise up chanting "The age of the Han has ended! Long live the Age of Peace!" So began the Yellow Turban Rebellion……. _

In a small village in the center of China the town square was choked with people. On one side of the village was a mass of hysterical peasants wearing the yellow turbans of Zhang Jiao's rebellion, on the other side was the regular townspeople. At center a scholarly looking Turban can be seen arguing with a townsman, by his build one can see the man is a blacksmith, and a former soldier.

-"The Han no longer care for you good townspeople! They let you starve in rags! Join the Way of Peace and never go hungry again!" spoke the Turban, causing a ruckus

-"Infidel! Liar! Tongue Wagger!" yelled the blacksmith in retort. "Who are you to say that the Han do not care for us! Who is Zhang Jiao to say that the crop failure is a sign of change! For 400 years has Han reigned in peace, save for the rebellion of the traitor Wang Mang, and he was swiftly crushed! It is not our place bring the house down!"

For a blacksmith the man was strangely eloquent, leaving the Yellow Turbans speechless. Finally the scholarly Turban spoke again….

-"And who are you to doubt the teachings of the Great Teacher Zhang Jiao you blacksmith! Who are you to call yourself wiser then one ordained by the heavens!"

And so the debate raged on the square as blacksmith and Turban yelled at each other with the people hanging on their words. Amongst them is a young woman, just passing the gate into hood. Her face is beaming with pride at the blacksmith's words. She does not even notice a large young man come up behind her. When he squeezes her shoulders she turns around in fright, nearly screaming had it not been for a flash recognition of the man.

-"You frightened me Mo!" she said wagging a finger "You must not do that, I may slice off a body part ally" she grinned and patted the bulge hiding her sword, Rising Phoenix.

-"Yeah right Mei Jie!" he laughed in response "You wouldn't dare trying drawing that thing out in a crowd!" He smiled self-confidently, he knew he was right.

-"Do you have to take the fun out of everything Gan Mo?" Mei Jie retorted in an annoyed tone, hands on her hips.

-"Only when I know it's going to be fun" Gan Mo said amused.

Mei Jie gave Gan a glare that could kill a bear if she focused engouth before Mo turned serious, looking out at the two debaters.

-"How's your father doing debating so far?" he asked concerned

Mei Jie hugged herself as if cold before replying…

-"I don't know, but I hope he does not over do it Mo… You know what happens when Daddy over does it…" a worried shadow crossed Mei Jie's face. For all his yelling and strong body language Li You was not a strong man anymore. The affects of old age and his hard life of soldiering had finally caught up with him. Li You's last collapse had nearly been his .

-"I'm sure your father will be fine my friend" reassured Mo "I bet he doesn't even notice if he has any aches" Mo added a jolly smile and a laugh at the end.

Mei Jie smiled appreciably at Gan Mo's kind words. She could always count her best friend for anything….

Suddenly a loud commotion arose out the Yellow Turban camp…

-"He's coming! The General of Heaven approaches! Make way for Zhang Jiao!"

With a single movement the entire body of Yellow Turbans stepped to the side to let Zhang Jiao ride up to the village square. Li You gave the rebel chief a look of pure loathing. But if Zhang noticed he choose to ignore the irate blacksmith. Then dismounting Zhang Jiao cried out to the scholarly Turban….

-"Has this village converted my child!"

-"No General, these infidels will not convert!" he responded

Zhang Jiao leaned back in surprise at this news. Then he pointed his staff at the villagers. He cried out again, this time with a much nastier edge…

-"Village of Infamy! Prepare to be annihilated! Go forth my children of the Yellow Turban and smash these heathens against the rocks!"

A yell erupted from the Yellow Turbans, causing them to surge forth towards the villagers. In a panic the villagers began to flee in the face of the Turbans' assault. Caught up in this were Mei Jie and Gan Mo.

Realizing that panic could crush them if he did not act quickly Gan Mo yelled out to Mei Jie…

-"Mei! Hold on to me tight! DO NOT LET GO!"

After feeling Mei Jie's hands tighten on his waist Gan Mo gave a yell and began to wade through the panicking villagers. Finally he reaches a house of the edge of the square. After seeing his friend is comfortable Gan leaves the room, he reappears with a double bladed halberd. Seeing this Mei Jie jumped up to block the door.

-"You can't be serious Mo!" she cried "If you go out there you'll be stampeded to ! Don't leave me here!"

Gan Mo looked at Mei Jie long and hard before putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly…

-"I have to go out there Mei Jie…. There are people out there dieing at the hands of these rebels. I must go out and save them, no matter if it costs me my life…"

-"Don't say that Mo!" Mei Jie replied "Go out there if you must…" she tried to smile lightheartedly "but come back in one piece, okay?"

Mei Jie grasped her long time friends arms long and hard before letting him go. Gan Mo smiled assuredly and waded back out into the fray. Spotting a group of Yellow Turbans accosting an old man Mo let out a roar and charged into them. Swinging his double bladed halberd he knocked them away, killing them. Surprised at the sudden resistance from the villagers a gaggle of Yellow Turbans bunch together infront of Gan Mo.

Gan takes advantage of the confusion to plant his halberd firmly on the ground and let a fierce yell….

-"What's the matter with you! Scared! Come on and fight me rebels! I Gan Mo of Jizhou vow to destroy all who stand in the way of stability and peace!"

Not giving the Turbans time to react, Gan Mo dove into the horde swinging his great weapon over and over, never failing to make a hit due to the mass of rebels around him.

From her vantage point in Gan Mo's house Mei Jie cheered her best friend on, clapping and cheering as she watched Yellow Turbans fly in every direction from Mo's swinging halberd. Then she noticed the scholarly Turban who argued with her father creeping behind her best friend. Acting fast Mei Jie yelled at the top of her lungs…

-"Mo! Look out!"

But Gan Mo did not hear her; he was concentrating too hard to notice her screams. Realizing Mo would die if she did not do something Mei Jie shed her outer robe off and unsheathed Rising Phoenix. She rushed out praying her feet would go faster. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Mei Jie she reached the scholarly Turban and knowing she could not hesitate thrust her sword through the man's chest. Mei Jie felt sick as she drew Rising Phoenix out, but was distracted by Gan Mo's sudden exclamation of surprise…

-"Mei Jie! What are you doing out here!"

With a light laugh Mei Jie tried to be lighthearted, but the she caused made her pale and shaky…

-"S-s-s-saving your sorry rear Mo! What you would do without me?"

Gan smiled one of his huge grins that never failed to remind Mei Jie of clown before nodding…

-"Well its good to have you here Mei Jie" said Mo seriously

As the Yellow Turbans got over the shock of Mei Jie's sudden appearance they began to form a circle around the two, forcing Mei Jie and Gan Mo to stand back to back. Gazing out at the ever closing circle Gan Mo turned his head to Mei Jie…

-"Hey which side do you wanna take?"

-"I'll take the ones on the right"

-"Cool…. And don't worry, they are just rebels"

Mei nodded slightly to let Gan know she understood, but inside she was in turmoil over the coming. But Gan Mo had never given her a bad word before, so she trusted it would be alright. On his side Gan Mo took a deep calming breath and gripped the shaft of his double bladed halberd, this was going to be a _glorious_ fight….


	2. First Blood

**The Red Dragon and the Rising Phoenix**

A Dynasty Warriors Tale

(((A/N: Hey everyone Ishida Mitsunari here. Sorry for taking so long, I sorta was unhappy with the first chapter, maybe I'll rewrite it someday, anywho here is your long overdue update)))

**_First Blood_**

As the Turbans continued to close around Gan Mo and Li Mei Jie they drew swords and began chant "Death to the Blue Dragon! Long Live the Yellow Dragon!" over and over.

Mei Jie found it hard to concentrate over the noise and her hold on Rising Phoenix, her saber, was loosening from sweat. Gan Mo on the other hand was a mountain of calmness, eyes closed and a light grip on Red Dragon, his large double halberd. After several minutes of waiting Mo's eyes began to flutter open he turned his head.

-"Mei Jie, are you ready?" he asked, a serious tone to his voice.

-"Ready as I'll ever be Mo," she responded nervously.

-"Relax Mei Jie, it will be no problem, your father trained you well in the arts" Gan laughed in reply.

With that Mo's eyes shot open suddenly and he charged forward, yelling loudly and swinging his halberd. Yellow Turbans flew at the hit with a scream. But Gan didn't stop there he turned quickly and whirling the blade over his head Mo sent another group of rebels into oblivion with a single monstrous hit. Mei Jie on the other was paralyzed; only managing to block blows timidly. Gan noticed this and began to use halberd to help Mei Jie by finishing off the foes she blocked. But soon Mo began to tire of it, what was wrong with her?

-"Mei Jie! What's wrong with you! Defending only will lead to your doom; you must press forward and slaughter your enemy in good measure! Is this the way a daughter of the Imperial Guard acts!" Mo bellowed as he struck down another dozen of Turbans with a swipe of Red Dragon.

Mei Jie felt hurt and embarrassed by her best friend's words, she yelled back

-"You try being in my shoes Gan Mo!" _block_ "I've never fought before in my life!" _block_ "All this death and blood and killing is a little frightening Mo!" _block twist turn cut_

As Mei Jie finished he triad against Gan Mo she barely noticed her last actions. Perhaps it was all those saber lessons with Arms Master Hong in the Capital where flooding back unconsciously, perhaps it was simple instinct. But whatever the cause with out noticing it Mei Jie had blocked her opponent's blow, twisted the blade away, turned the enemy on the momentum of the move, and delivered a finishing blow to the neck.

-"How fast do you expect me to adapt to a full blown war!" she yelled in finish, pulling the move, again unconsciously, on another Turban as she stepped towards Gan.

Gan Mo, who had cleared himself of his gaggle of opponents while Mei Jie went off on him, couldn't help it but laugh. A battle may have been the wrong place to do it, but Mo could not help himself, it was just _too_ funny. The Turbans, already wary to approach Gan Mo after all the causalities he was causing, began to back off.

Mei Jie could not believe her ears; she stormed towards Gan pushed a finger in his chest.

-"Is this funny to you!" she nearly screamed "Do I amuse you Gan Mo! WELL forgive me for having a life changing crises!"

Gan laughed even harder before finally regaining his composure.

-"I am sorry Mei Jie…. You were saying that you could not fight, and yet you pulled, twice, a perfect counter strike"

Mei Jie just stood shocked, so Mo continued

-"You let fear of battle and the new feelings that it entails overwhelm you. But when you stopped, your training kicked in, just like I knew it would"

-"Really?" asked Mei Jie, cautiously and hopeful

-"Yeah" replied Gan who then turned and swirled his halberd "Now let's go kick some rebel booty"

So the battle commenced again with a mighty yell from Gan Mo and this time Li Mei Jie took a bigger role in the fight. While Gan Mo blazed a path of destruction through one crowd of Yellow Turbans, Mei Jie blazed into another. With her new found confidence Mei Jie was no longer afraid to use her sword, and Rising Phoenix would slay many rebels that day as it's master weaved a dance of death through the Turbans. Gan Mo could not be more proud of his best friend as he watched her take out five rebels at once with a spinning move. Gan Mo alone had caused considerable damage, but with both Mo and Mei Jie fighting together they soon could no longer hold on. The Yellow Turbans scattered to the wind.

-"Go ahead and run you cowards!" yelled Gan Mo at the quickly fleeing Yellow Turbans backsides. He leaned back his head and let off a hearty laugh, spinning Red Dragon as he did so. He turned to Mei Jie "So, how are you?"

Mei Jie was all smiles; she could not believe how well she could slip like that into a fight. Truth be told it also scared her a little, but there was no need to tell Mo that. When Gan's hand waved in front of her face Mei Jie realized she must of drifted. "I'm sorry Mo, what'd you say?"

-"I asked how you where Mei Jie" he answered with a weird look.

-"I'm fine Mo, just fine" but as she said the words Mei Jie stumbled and fell, holding her right leg.

Gan Mo was at his friend's side in a second.

-"Mei Jie! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly looking over his friend, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Mei Jie struggled to get up from her fall, but could not do it. She touched her right leg and felt blood. Paling she turned to Gan.

"It's my leg Mo! There must be a…"

Gan Mo nodded and got down to her level, and gave a questioning look. Understanding passed between the two before Gan Mo put his hands on Mei Jie's leg and began to feel around for an injury. After several minutes Gan grunted and got up.

-"Doesn't appear to be anything more then a scratch, still after this is done you should see a doctor"

Mei Jie smiled happily and with Gan's help managed to get up. After dusting herself off she turned to Mo. She looked like she would say something, but didn't. Gan Mo grunted and looked down the streets

-"There is still many rebels here Mei Jie, I will go this way" he pointed this way.

Mei Jie nodded

-"I will go that way" she pointed that way

As they went their separate ways Gan made one last remark

"-Let's meet back here in one hour, okay?"

-"Okay!"

Meanwhile on the outskirts…

Imperial Grand Marshal He Jin, supreme commander of all Government Forces fighting the Yellow Turban Rebellion, was a tired man. He had only just earlier that very day confronted the main Yellow Turban army under that villain, Zhang Jiao, himself on the plains. Only for the rebel to mysteriously vanish right out of his hands on the verge of victory. The Imperial Army had triumphed, but with out Zhang Jiao or either of his brothers captured to show for this long expedition Grand Marshal He knew that he would get a chewing out from the Capital. As he sat down in his tent to try to figure out how Zhang Jiao could slip from his hands so easily a courier burst in.

-"My lord, scouts report that a sizeable contingent of the rebels are invested in the town below the plains!"

He Jin shot up in surprise.

-"What! Send a force into town immediately!"

-"Cavalry Commander Cao Cao and Liu Bei, the commander of the Volunteer Corps, are already preparing to go"

He Jin nodded thoughtfully and quickly jotted down some orders on a parchment.

-"Good, deliver this to them to make it official. Zhang Jiao could be in that town, this time the rebel will not get away from me!"

(((A/N: Well there it is folks! Please review. Now because I happen to like to have my readers involved in the story please vote on which kingdom Gan Mo and Li Mei Jie should join: Wei, Wu, or Shu? Just a note they both don't have to join the same kingdom… cackle cackle)))


End file.
